


Flexing Love

by Zmeister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biceps, F/F, F/M, Female Bodybuilders, Female Muscle - Freeform, Foursomes, Harem, Massive Thighs, Muscular Backs, Orgies, Threesomes, abs, flexing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zmeister/pseuds/Zmeister
Summary: An erotic anthology of muscular ladies and the lucky lads that love them. From a horny scientist and her bodybuilder friends performing an 'experiment' with a local coffee shop owner, childhood lovers reuniting in an erotic way, to an adventurer re-discovering a tribe of amazons starved for a man's touch.Get ready for some muscles, love, and all manner of sensual sensations.
Relationships: OC/Harem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Flexing Love

**_Ten years ago…_ **

_“Look at that. Look at how big my biceps can get.”_

_A young asian man was mesmerized by a video on his laptop. His blue eyes mesmerized by the sight of a female bodybuilder flexing all her muscles, her erotic voice playing through his headphones. With each movement of feminine beef, the young man stroked his cock, his face red and his breathing erratic._

_So taken in was he by the sensual display on his computer, he didn’t even hear his room door being opened as his strawberry-blonde girlfriend walked in._

_“Good morning, Nobo-OH MY GOD!!!” She screamed loudly enough for the boy to hear her. He turned to face her, both of them having embarrassed looks on their faces as the video continued to play._

**_Present Day…_ **

“I like my bands in business suits! I watch’em on TV!” 

In a small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop, a young man was cleaning up his store for the night, dancing and singing as he did so. He was a lanky man of hispanic descent with short black hair, green eyes, and an outfit consisting of a black t-shirt, jean shorts, and a white apron. 

However, the door opened, the man turning when he heard a familiar voice. 

“You still open, Darren?” 

“For the next three minutes.” The young man said before looking at one of his regulars, turning off the speaker music with a remote. “Black with four sugars, right?” 

“Right on the money.” The young, blue-eyed woman who walked in was wearing a lab coat over a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and sandals. Her black hair was tied in a side-braid, and her skin was lightly tan. As Darren made her coffee, the woman took a seat by the coffee counter. As she placed her elbows on the counter, Darren could see the shape of bulging biceps underneath her lab coat, a light blush on his face. 

This lady was Abigail Laurel, Abby for short, a chemistry professor at the local university and one of Darren’s most frequent customers. Not that he minded, since even with all the clothing she wore, Darren could tell Abby had a really fit body. 

“So, how’s the big experiment comin’ along?” Darren asked, referring to an experiment she had offhandedly talked about the last few times she came to the store. 

“It’s going great! I’m ready to start the testing phase.” Abby said with a smile that brightened the room. “Now I just need to find someone willing to take part in the experiment.” 

The black-haired girl then sighed. 

“No luck finding a test subject?” Darren asked as he placed the coffee in front of Abby. With a nervous look on her face, Abby took a sip of her coffee before speaking up. 

“I was actually wondering if you could be my test subject.” 

“....que?”

“I know it sounds weird, but this experiment is highly top-secret. I can’t just share it with any schlub willing to give up their bodies for money.” 

“And what makes you think I’m willing to get experimented on?” Darren said. “The last thing I need is to grow an extra arm or leg.” 

“Please? I promise nothing bad’s gonna happen! I got a ton of failsafes prepared! And there’s no one I trust more than you, Darren.” Abigail said, her pretty blue eyes looking like they were about to water over. 

‘Dammit.’ If there was one thing Darren was weak against, it was a pretty woman asking for his help. “....alright, I’ll help.” 

“Oh, thank you!” Abigail said, hugging the barista with joy. As she did, Darren could feel how strong she was. Also, her breasts pushing against his chest felt pretty good. After discussing what time the experiment would take place, Abigail placed her money on the counter and left for the door. 

“Oh, one more thing.” Abigail said as she left. “I’m inviting my friend for this experiment. So make sure you look nice.” 

“Okay?” Darren asked before the scientist left. ‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?’ 

In another part of town, one of the locals at the Ironsight Gym was finishing up her routine for the night. While most of the men and women who frequented the place were rather tall, this woman was lacking in height, standing at 4 feet Inches. If you only looked at her face, you would assume she would just be cute and short. But her height was literally the only part of her that was lacking. 

“...988...989...990…”

The woman’s short body was bursting with muscles that would put most men to shame. Her dark purple sports bra and clung to her rippling physique as sweat rolled off her brown skin and ten-pack abs. Her frizzled brown hair was tied in a ponytail to keep it out her purple eyes. Said eyes were brimming with determination to push her body past its limits.

“...991...992...993...994…” 

Her massive back was pressed against the workout bench, her thick arms and biceps bulging as she brought the 300-pound weights up and down with each rep. 

“...995...996…”

Her body was held up by tree trunk legs and thighs that were absolutely brimming with power. With each breath she took, her C-Cup breasts moved with each motion. 

“997...998...999...1000!” 

With a final grunt, the short but massive woman put the bar back on the rack, sitting up to take a breath. 

“Alright. New personal best.” The woman said as she flexed her bicep, smiling as she saw it grow to a massive 26-inches. One shower later, she was changing into her regular clothes and saw that her phone was ringing, the screen showing Abigail’s number. 

“Hey, Abby. What’s up?” 

“Guess what, Mia. I got Darren to agree to our little ‘experiment’.” The excitable scientist explained. 

“Darren...he’s the coffee shop guy, right?” Mia asked. “The guy with the ‘oh so pinchable ass?’”

“...remind me never to go drinking with you again.” Abigail said, making her friend giggle. “Yes, he is that guy. So be sure to meet up at my place in four days. I gotta get the serum ready. Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!” 

“I’m sure it will be.” Mia said as the call ended. Honestly, if Abby wanted to have a threesome, she could’ve just said so. 

Eh, either way, it had been awhile since Mia had a good fuck. Maybe this Darren guy would be enough to satisfy her. 

Four days later, Darren arrived at Abigail’s apartment around 7pm , following her texted directions to the third floor. When he arrived, Abigail let him in. The place looked just as he expected to look. Flasks, bunsen burners, cabinets full of science stuff sitting on her kitchen table. But two things he didn’t expect were a tripod mounted camera in the center of the living room, and Mia sitting cross legged on the couch with an eager smile on her face. 

Darren also noticed that Abigail wasn’t wearing shoes or her lab coat, clad in a blue t-shirt with matching sweatpants while Mia was clad in a purple tube top and tan shorts. But what truly blew him away was their muscles. Just as Darren always suspected, Abigail was ripped! Even in their relaxed state, he could tell her arms were way bigger than his! And Mia, good lord. While short in height, she was not only the most muscular woman Darren had ever seen, she was on the most muscular people period. 

“So, you must be Darren.” Mia said she stood up, showing that she was a foot shorter than both him and Abby. 

“Um...Hello.” Darren said, pushing down a blush at the shorter woman’s massive muscles. “Abby, who's the shorty?”

“This is Mia Salvador, my bestie.” Abigail said as pulled something out a drawer. “She’s gonna be helping out with the experiment.” 

“Yo.” Mia said as she looked over Darren. “Abby was right; you are pretty cute.”

“Why thank you.” The coffee shop owner replied with a bashful smile as Abigail approached him, handing Darren a beaker containing a suspicious looking blue liquid with ‘CP Serum’ written on the label. 

“So this is what you’re gonna drink.” 

“Are you sure?” Darren said as he gave it a close inspection. “It looks like cleaning detergent.” 

“I’m positive. And don’t worry, I altered the flavour so it tastes just like fruit juice.” 

“...if you say so.” The barista replied as Abigail turned on her camera. 

“Alright. This is live test #1 for Project CP. Our lucky volunteer with Darren Greaves, a local coffee shop owner and all-around sweet guy. Joining us is my best friend, Mia Salvador.” 

“Aw, thanks.” Darren said, genuinely touched by the scientist's praise while Mia waved to the camera.

“He’s agreed to ingest the CP serum. Darren?” 

“Right.” The black-haired man said, gulping a bit before putting the beaker to his lips and drinking it. And Abigail was right; it did taste like fruit juice. After swallowing the last bit of it, Darren braced himself for something weird to happen to his body...but nothing did. “D-Did it work?” 

A mischievous smile appeared on Abigail’s face. “Let’s find out. Mia, time to begin the stimuli testing.” 

“What do you mean by-HOT DAMN!!” Without any hesitation, Abigail lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her six-pack abs, round shoulders, and her D-Cup breasts held by both an impressive set of pecs and a dark blue bra. The scientist continued to strip by pulling down her pants to reveal her matching dark blue panties and muscular thighs. 

“I like where this is going.” Mia said as she too began to take off her clothing. And unlike her friend, Mia had apparently decided to go commando. In addition to her insanely huge muscles, Mia proudly showed off her pink nipples and shaven womanhood. 

“Well, are you going strip, or are you just going to stare?” Mia asked the stunned Darren. 

“......okay, I see what’s going on.” Darren said, making Abigail and Mia raise an eyebrow. “That potion you gave me killed me and now I’m having a dying hallucination.”

Abigail said nothing, her lips twitching before she burst out laughing. And it was quite infectious as Darren and Mia began to laugh too. But as they did, Abigail used this opportunity to close in, wrapping her muscular arms around Darren’s neck, and planted a kiss on his lips. And she kept kissing him until Darren decided to return the favor, wrapping his arms around Abigail’s waist and shoving his tongue in her mouth. 

Out of all the things Darren thought he would end up doing in his lifetime, he never thought he would be making out with a beautifully-buff scientist, her muscular frame pushing up against his body as the two french-kissed. And as the two continued their erotic entanglement, they also began to grid their clothed privates against each other. 

‘Hot damn.’ Mia thought to herself, the sight of her bestie making out with this handsome guy beginning to turn her on. And as Darren and Abby separated their lips to get some air, Mia wasted no time getting in between the two, bringing Darren’s face to hers so she could lay a kiss on him. But unlike Abby, Mia was far more aggressive, ripping Darren’s off with ease as they made out, revealing his pleasantly slim chest. The two separated from each other, and Mia decided to tease the man, flexing both of her biceps. 

“You like what you see?” 

“Oh, fuck yes.” Darren said, his mind now filled with lust as he wrapped his hands around Mia’s titanic bicep. The short woman turned around and flexed, her back becoming a brown-skinned mountain of muscle. 

“This is what ten years of heavy duty bodybuilding gets ya. This is the body that’s gonna win me the Ms. Ultima championship.” Mia gloated as Darren began to feel up her back, absolutely entranced by the woman in front of him. “And unlike Abby, these are all natural. No botched energy potion required.” 

“Hey, I wouldn’t say it was botched.” Abigail said as she stripped off her underwear, placing her hands behind her head as she flexed her abs. “After all, I got these sexy things out of it.”

Darren was in absolute disbelief. Consider his last few relationships ended badly, perhaps God or fate or whatever decided to throw him a bone by letting him get it on with two beefy babes. 

Speaking of the babes, Mia actually picked Darren up bridal style, causing him to chuckle a bit as Mia led them to Abby’s bedroom, the aforementioned scientist picking up the camera and following them. 

Mia tossed Darren onto Abby’s queen-sized bed, ripping up his jeans and boxers while Abby set up the camera and took off his socks. And much to the gals’ delight, Darren’s cock was standing tall and thick at eight inches. 

“Nice.” Mia said as she began to stroke her new lover’s dick with her strong hand. Darren began to groan at the sensation, which turned into full-on moaning when Mia began to lip and suck the tip of his dick. 

‘Holy crap, that’s so cute!’ Abby thought as she looked at Darren’s half-closed eyes. The fit brunette decided to join in, licking his chest and up to his neck, rubbing her increasing moistening womanhood against his thigh. Mia decided to up her game by taking her breasts and wrapping them around Darren’s member, flexing her pecs to add some extra pleasure to her movements. 

“Make room for me, girl.” Abigail said, positioning herself so that her pussy was in front of Darren’s face as she laid her firm body on his, pushing her own breasts against Mia’s and sandwiching their boy toy’s cock in-between the two bosoms. 

“Y-you’r pretty eager.” Mia said, moaning as the two began to move their breasts around the cock, their nipples rubbing against each other. While Darren was in sensual heaven thanks to the double titjob, he noticed Abby’s wet pussy near his face. With a smirk, the black-haired man decided to rub the scientist’s pussy lips before reaching down and pinching her clitoris, causing Abby to moan. 

“D-Darren!” 

“What? It wouldn’t be fair if I just let you lovely ladies do all the work.” Darren said before he began to lick Abby’s womanhood, pinching and rubbing her clit as he did so. This new pleasure pushed Abby to increase her movements, licking the tip of Darren’s cock as she did so, which served to make Mia try harder as well, joining Abby in licking their lover’s dick. 

But then, Darren suddenly had a strange sensation in his cock, but chalked it up to just being more pleasure thanks to Abby and Mia’s titjob. In reality, Mia’s eyes widened as Darren’s cock began to grow to a full twelve inches, poking out of the four mountains to erotic flesh while Abigail smirked. 

‘It’s started.’ Abby thought with excitement before moaning again thanks to Darren’s licking. The two beefy babes continued to move their breasts up and down their lover’s member, licking and sucking it with all their enthusiasm. Eventually, this paid off as Darren moaned loudly, shooting his rather large load into Mia’s mouth while she was sucking on his tip. The brown-skinned beauty swallowed the warm substance before removing her lips from Darren’s cock. 

“Well, that was…” Mia began to say as Darren’s dick softened for a second before getting erect once more. “...quick.” 

‘Looks like the recovery time is almost instantaneous.’ Abby said, taking a mental note as Mia’s lips turned into a horny smirk, the short amazon looking at Darren. 

“Alright, we made you feel good. Now you gotta make us feel good.” 

With a bit of shifting, Mia was now laying on the bed, her legs spread as she her fingers to open her moist womanhood. “Come on now, big man. Just stick it right in.” 

“Are you sure?” Darren asked despite every hormone in his body yelling at him to ram his cock deep inside her. “I-I didn’t bring any rubbers.” 

“It’s alright. Mia and I are on the pill.” Abigail explained to alleviate Darren’s concern, sitting cross legged as she waited to watch her two friends bang. 

“It’s better that way, ‘cause Mama likes it raw.” Mia said with that oh-so tempting smile. That was all the convincing Darren needed as he rubbed the short powerhouse’s vaginal before thrusting his dick inside her, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. “Damn, you got a pretty nice one.” 

“Thanks.” Darren said with a smile, giving Mia a brief kiss before he began to thrust in and out of her. As he did so, not only did the lucky guy feel how tight the muscles inside his lover’s pussy were, but he began to rub her massive legs & thighs, enjoying the feeling of their muscles within his palms. 

As they continued to fuck, Mia giggled a bit at how mesmerized Darren was with her muscles. Abby clearly picked someone with good taste. However, Mia’s playful smile faded and her eyes widened as felt something happen. While it was still inside her, Darren’s cock began to expand, not in length, but in raw girth. Darren felt this too, now being able to feel his dick push up against and completely fill Mia’s womanhood. 

“Oh...OH, FUCK!!!” Mia screamed in pleasure, wrapping her big and powerful legs around Darren’s waist, urging him to fuck her hard and deep. The coffee shop owner was happy to oblige, thrusting his now-engorged member in and out of Mia. With his left hand, he felt up his lover’s abs, partially massaging all ten tiny slabs of muscle. With his right hand, he began to caress and knead Mia’s right breast, pinch her nipple to stimulate the short beefcake even more. He also decided to give her left breast some attention, suckling and biting on the sensuous mound of brown flesh as he continuously plowed into her. 

‘Looks like the formula’s working.’ Abigail thought to herself, fingering her pussy as she watched Darren and Mia continue to fuck each other. And based on Mia’s open mouth and rolled up eyes, the scientist surmised that Darren's cock had changed to hit her exact weak spot. Just the thought her male friend sticking his member in was more than enough to get Abby’s love juices flowing. 

As for Mia, her mind was absolutely swimming in pleasure. She figured that whatever Abby made Darren drink was the cause, but didn’t really care as she was receiving the best fuck of her life. 

But eventually, the two new lovers reached a climax. Mia was the first to give out, her pussy muscles clenching like a vice as she screamed in ecstasy. Darren followed suit, shooting his warm load inside of his lover. As her orgasm ended, Mia unwrapped her legs from Darren’s waist, now with her breathing heavy with orgasmic bliss. Darren pulled out of the short powerhouse, his dick returning to its normal size. 

“Abby, what the hell was in that serum?” Darren asked, only for Abby to tackle him onto his back and kiss him. 

“That was the CP serum. AKA Chameleon Penis.” Abigail explained as she reached down and began to rub Darren’s flaccid member. “Basically, while you’re inside a woman, your dick will change to perfectly match their insides.” 

“Huh. N-neat.” Darren moaned out as Abby continued to play his junk. And to her delight, the coffee shop owner’s dick almost instantly became erect once more. 

“And as an added bonus, your stamina recovers almost instantly.” Abigail explained, licking her lips as she placed her womanhood over Darren’s member. With a moan, the muscular scientist impaled herself on her new lover’s cock and began to move her hips up and down. 

Just like with Mia, Darren felt his member change shape. But instead of growing thicker with girth, it instead grew longer, a bit thinner, and to his confusion, curved slightly to the left. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” Abby shouted, her hip movements becoming more and more energetic as sweat gleamed off her fit physique. Deciding to roll with it, Darren grabbed her waist and began to thrust up into Abby, matching her hip movements with his own. As he did so, he felt Mia wrap her large and powerful arms around his torso, pressing her breasts against his back. 

“Hope you won’t be too tired after fucking Abby’s brains out.” Mia whispered into Darren’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Because we’re definitely going another round.” 

Hearing this only encouraged Darren more, moving his hands to grab onto Abby’s firm glutes. After a few more minutes of enthusiastic fucking, the two brunettes reached their climax, Abigail falling off of Darren’s cock and landing on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Don’t tell me you’re done.” Mia said as she flexed her pecs, hoping to entice Darren with the sight of her breasts moving up and down. And since the male brunette’s member became hard once again at the sight of this, it was a success. 

“I want another turn too.” Abigail said as she stood back up. With his confidence now through the roof, Darren gave a suggestive smile that excited both of the buff beauties.

“Well, who am I to deny two beautiful ladies what they want?” Darren said before the three began to go at it again throughout the night.

By 8pm, Darren was thrusting into Mia doggy-style while Abby wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the two french-kissed. 

By 9pm, Abby moaned as she and Darren were in a spooning position, with Mia licking his member as he thrusted in and out of the scientist. 

Around 10pm, Mia and Abby shared a passionate kiss as the brown-skinned beauty bounced on Darren’s cock while the male brunette licked Abigail’s pussy. 

At 11pm, Darren was switching between fucking Abby and Mia as the former lad on top of the latter. 

By midnight, Mia had pushed Darren against the wall, the two fucking as Abby grouped Mia’s breasts from behind. 

Around 1am, Mia and Abby were rubbing their moist pussies against Darren’s erect member, the three of them moaning from the pleasurable friction. 

And by 2am, the three were finally exhausted. All three laying on their backs, catching their breath and wreaking of sweet and sex fluids, something which all three of them noticed. 

“So, who wants to shower first?” Darren asked. 

“Rock, paper, scissors for it?” Abby suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” Mia said. And much to Darren and Abby’s dismay, Mia managed to win, heading to shower with a skip in her step. 

As the brown-skinned beauty turned on the shower, she wondered if Darren would be willing to have some ‘quality’ time with some of her gym buddies, because she knew that they would have a good time with the handsome man. 

Speaking of which, Darren was feeling on top of the world. Sure, the whole ‘chameleon dick’ thing would take some getting used to, but having gone a few rounds with two beefy babes had definitely given him a massive confidence boost. 

As for Abigail, she was in the midst of saving the footage of the threesome onto a flashdrive. Her benefactor would definitely want raw footage of the CP serum in action. 

**_Hours later…_ **

A bespectacled maid in dark blue braided hair walked into her mistress’ bedroom, a laptop in her arms. When she entered, she saw that her mistress was already up and about, flexing and admiring her massive muscles in the mirror. 

“My lady, Dr. Laurel has sent us the test footage she promised you.” 

“Ah, thank you, Diane.” The mountain of a woman said as the maid placed the laptop on a nearby table. As the footage of Darren, Abigail, and Mia’s threesome played, the mistress smiled at the sight. Her orange eyes glanced at a photo of a handsome asain man on her night table. “Tell Dr. Laurel to send the serum to Noburu’s address. And tell Evelyn and Zoey to prepare to test him.”

“At once, my lady.” Diane said with a bow before leaving the room. As the erotic footage continued to play, the mistress imagined herself and her childhood love engaging in similarly erotic positions. 

‘Oh, Noburu. I didn’t understand you when we were teenagers. The things I called you.’ The strawberry-blonde said before flexing her 28-inch bicep. ‘I had no idea how exhilarating being this strong would be. But soon, we’ll be together again. And we’ll be together in astonishing bliss.’


End file.
